Who is the loneliest of all?
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Little headcannon for Weiss I have


Weiss sits on her bed, listening to her friends talk. They talk about some of things they have done with their parents. Weiss doesn't bother to join in. There is nothing for her to talk about.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby says.

Weiss looks up at her partner.

"Have you done anything fun with your mom and dad?" Ruby asks.

"Not that I can remember." Weiss answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done anything with my parents together in a long time."

"I still don't get it."

"Ruby." Blake says.

Ruby looks over to Blake. She gestures to Ruby to be quite. Ruby closes her mouth.

"I'm going for a walk." Weiss announces.

She stands up, and walks out the door. She doesn't know where she is going. All she knows is that she needs time to think. Hearing her friends talking about their family like that is never easy for Weiss. How can it? It's the one thing Weiss truly wants, but can never get.

* * *

**Nine years old**

Weiss stands by her door, which is cracked open. She listens to her parents, who are fighting about something. It's nothing new to the young girl. Her parents have been fighting like this for quite awhile now. When ever they fight, Weiss stays in her room, trying to stay away from it all.

In recent months, the fighting between her parents have grown. At first, like any couple, they fought over minor things. Now, it seems like every little things sets them off. Weiss is left in between the two of them, not knowing who to side with. She doesn't want to hurt them but siding with the other. It has not been easy.

Weiss sighs, and goes back into her bed. She wants the fighting to stop. She wants to see her mother and father be happy again. But she knows that will not happen. Her parents don't know it, but Weiss overheard them talking about divorce. They have been talking about it a lot. Weiss doesn't want that to happen, she wants to have that happy family she once knew. But she also doesn't want to keep hearing her parents fight. She wants that to stop. Either way, if they get divorced or not, it will not be a happy ending. If they stay, Weiss will have to live with the fighting. If they divorce, Weiss will have to deal with even more fighting, and having to choice who to side with.

She puts the cover over her head, and grabs one of her pillows. She puts it over her head as well, covering her ears with it. It only muffles the shouts from her parents.

* * *

**Present Day**

Weiss sits outside, under a tree. It is a nice day out, and it is quiet. There is no one to bother her.

She thinks about her parents. Shortly after that fight, they did indeed divorce. For the most part, Weiss is with her father. She sees her mother when ever she can, but she lives on the other side of Vale. That makes it hard to see her.  
There are footsteps. Weiss looks over to see Ruby walking towards her.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asks, not happy she can't be alone.

"I came to check on you. You looked pretty upset when you left." Ruby says.

"Yeah, well you would be too if you had to listen to that."

"Blake said that you were acting like that because she is assuming your parents aren't together. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. They divorced when I was nine."

Ruby sits down next to her partner.

"Do you have any happy memories of when they were together?" Ruby asks.

"A few. But who knows. Maybe they were just acting happy to make me happy." Weiss sighs.

"Do you miss them being together?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes I just lie in bed, thinking, wishing, of what my life would be if they were together. But, its foolish wish. They'll never get back together. They hate each other. They can barely be in room together without trying to kill each other."

"It must have been hard."

"It is."

Ruby closes her mouth at her partner's statement. It still is hard for her.

"It gets lonely sometimes." Weiss says under her breath.

"You have us now. Me, Blake, and Yang." Ruby says.

Weiss looks at Ruby.

"We may not know what it is like to go through what you did, but we are here to help. If you ever feel sad or upset about it, you don't have to be alone through it anymore." Ruby tells Weiss.

"I guess your right." Weiss says.

"Feeling better yet to come back?"

"I am, but I much rather stay here for a bit longer. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

Ruby stands up, and walks away from her partner. Weiss stays sitting under the tree. She looks up at the sky and smiles. For so long, she has been alone. Now, she is not. She stands up, and starts to walk back to her friends.

* * *

**I came up with this idea when I myself was having some divorce feelings (it didn't help that 'mirror mirror' started to play on my ipod during those feels). Yeah, little headcannon for weiss. **


End file.
